Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Stephanie completes in her favorite game, she earns $500$ points. Stephanie already has $490$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2050$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Stephanie needs to complete to reach her goal?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Stephanie will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Stephanie wants to have at least $2050$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2050$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2050$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 500 + 490 \geq 2050$ $ x \cdot 500 \geq 2050 - 490 $ $ x \cdot 500 \geq 1560 $ $x \geq \dfrac{1560}{500} \approx 3.12$ Since Stephanie won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $3.12$ up to $4$ Stephanie must complete at least 4 levels.